


It's All Shiro's Fault

by Mushaloons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Please Kill Me, Very vague mention of crayon graffiti, movie theater AU, save my fucking soul, title makes sense in context, written in 10 minutes help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: A (very) short one shot about Keith the ticket counter guy. And that one time he saw a cute guy who flirted with him.





	It's All Shiro's Fault

This was all Shiro’s fault.

Or was it the flu’s?

Whatever, it was one of them. If he hadn’t gotten sick so easily, he wouldn’t have had to taken over his Saturday shift and could’ve spent the time, oh I dunno, studying or doing something productive for once.

_ Oh shut up,  _ a voice said in his head.  _ Since when were you ever productive? You spend all your time ‘training for the apocalypse’ or whatever new conspiracy theory you’ve managed to cook up in your mind. _

He was productive! At least, mostly. Sometimes. Alright, not really. But still, Keith could count a ton of things he could’ve been doing than spending three hours of his life behind the ticket counter at a barely noticeable theater in the middle of nowhere. Unfortunately for him though, his boss didn’t give a shit.

So nobody can blame him for the angry, half awake pout he made as he entered work for that day, or the finger he gives Allura and Coran when they greet him in the morning, or the bathroom walls that were heavily graffitied in Crayola, or the-

“Tickets for two, please?”

He blinked. A lanky teen stood in front of him, the brim of his hat shielding half his face from view. The half that was visible had gauze strapped to it. He looked like a stretched out 5 year old. A very cute stretched out five year old. 

Wait. That came out wrong.

Keith must’ve spent a little too much time staring at him though, because the boy adjusted his cap and looked at him straight in the eye. “Uh, hello? Can I get two tickets?” He asked again. The slight trace of concern in his blue eyes caught Keith a little off guard, and he broke away from the eye contact to get the tickets. 

He pulled off a strip, not bothering to see how many he took and handed it to him. The boy took it and slid a 20 dollar bill in its absence. “Thanks for the three tickets.” He said, taking the hand of a small toddler and walking off inside. To Keith’s surprise, he turned around once more and winked at him before entering the building and mouthed, ‘Flip the dollar over.’

_ Wait, what?  _ Keith was about to shout back at him, if not for how three envy-ridden teen girls who were obviously gawking at the baseball cap kid now stood in front of him, waving dollars in his face desperately for tickets. 

Only when his shift was over did he turn over the dollar. 

_ Your mullet looks cute tied up. -Lance  _

It was all Shiro’s fault if his heart beat a little too hard throughout the week.

**Author's Note:**

> I solemnly swear to go back in my hole and not write another Klance fic unless called for.  
> P.S. I've never worked at a theater before, so if I get this wrong I'm sorry.  
> P.P.S This author does not support vandalizing a dollar. At all.  
> P.P.P.S Not very endearing ending, but oh well.


End file.
